Alternating Current
by Illectric
Summary: Arus bolak-balik itu sama seperti perasaan Hyuuga yang berbalik kepada satu-satunya sahabat wanita yang dia miliki. HyuuRiko fanfiction.


**ALTERNATING CURRENT**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : Hyuuga X Riko**

**Warning : Straight, Maybe Typo's, Possibly OOC**

**Summary** : Arus bolak-balik itu sama seperti perasaan Hyuuga yang berbalik kepada satu-satunya sahabat wanita yang dia miliki. HyuuRiko fanfiction.

**Note : **Ngebut, maaf kalo kurang sana sini dan typo mungkin lebih banyak dari biasanya. Rasanya ada yang janggal, entah judul entah isi, huh.

* * *

><p>Guru Sastra jepang itu merapikan <em>blazer<em> hitamnya yang sedikit kusut karena dipakai untuk bersandar di kursi selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Rok pensil selututnya ditarik ke bawah, berdiri sambil merapikan buku-buku yang tebalnya sekitar 400 halaman, di atas meja, membawanya dengan kedua tangan. Rambut lurus sepunggungnya tenang, sama seperti kilatan matanya menatap satu per satu anak didiknya. Guru muda berusia sekitar 24-an itu berdehem.

"Baiklah minna-san, karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sebaiknya kita sudahi saja kegiatan pembelajaran pada hari ini. Ada pertanyaan sebelum kalian makan siang, tentang materi yang baru saja saya sampaikan?"

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berparas manis-tampan menyeletuk, "Berapa nomor teleponmu Sensei?"

Kontan kelas mulai gaduh, seperti yang selalu terjadi ketika akhir pelajaran. Riuh ocehan murid laki-lakinya terdengar sepenjuru kelas, mungkin tetangga dari kelas ini juga ikut mendengarnya. Tidak ada lagi murid laki-laki yang duduk manis seperti puppy yang menunggu majikannya pulang.

"Apa film favoritmu Sensei? Malam minggu besok maukah nonton denganku? Kudengar ada film bagus di bioskop dekat sekolah."

"Sensei, makan sianglah bersamaku. Aku membawa bento yang super lezat."

"Tipe jenis mana yang kau sukai Sensei? Pria romantis atau pria cuek?"

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti aku antarkan Sensei pulang? Aku sudah mempunyai SIM untuk mengendarai mobil loh. Kita bisa jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo."

"Sensei sudah punya pacar belum? Bagaimana kalau jadi pacarku saja?"

Araki hanya mendengus mendengarkan celoteh-celoteh konyol anak didiknya. "Akan kujawab dan kukabulkan pertanyaan kalian apabila kalian berhasil mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan kendo, bagaimana? Cukup adil kan?"

Senyumaan manis dari guru cantik mereka hanya dibalas dengan teriakan-teriakan putus asa dan kekecewaan. Seruan 'Yah..' dan 'Woo..' terdengar dimana-mana. Mana mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan guru mereka tersebut yang memang dari kecil menurut gossip yang beredar sudah mahir menggunakan pedang dan sekarang sudah mencapai level senior dalam bela diri kendo. Yang ada, sebelum keinginan mereka dibalas mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

"Heei… Kau memberi kami syarat yang mustahil Araki-Sensei," rengek seorang murid laki-laki berambur cokelat tua berwajah seperti kucing.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil jika kalian bekerja keras Koganei_-_kun," katanya tersenyum pada Koganei yang seketika jatuh dari bangkunya.

Araki menggetok kepala Izuki yang sedang menunduk-nunduk di bawah sambil memegang cermin kecil seukuran uang koin. Wajahnya tersirat _'Duduk yang benar atau kuhajar kau dengan penggaris'_. Dibalas kekehan gugup oleh si tersangka cabul.

Mengajar di _all-boys-school_ memang membuat Araki tertantang. Sapaan genit atau kerlipan nakal para murid yang kesemuanya adalah laki-laki memang sudah biasa diterimanya semenjak dia mulai menjadi guru, dua tahun yang lalu. Di sekolah biasa pun dia sering menjadi sasaran cinta monyet murid-muridnya, apalagi di sekolah yang dominasinya adalah khusus cowok, ditambah-tambah SMA adalah waktu ketika nakal-nakalnya anak sekolah.

Pemandangan bunga mawar di meja guru setiap paginya adalah hal yang lumrah, terkadang murid lainnya ada yang memberinya sekedar bekal makan siang atau snack ringan pengganjal perut. Lebih nekatnya lagi pernah ada yang mengiriminya surat cinta, dan isinya malah membuat Araki tertawa-tawa saking gombalnya isi surat tersebut. Kalau Araki tidak salah, semua isi surat tersebut pernah berkali-kali dibacanya dari berbagai jenis siswa yang berbeda. Araki yakin itu pasti hasil _googling_ dari internet. Kadang disertai lelucon kuno anak SD yang selalu meninggalkan jejak di baris akhir surat berbunyi: 'Empat kali empat sama dengan enambelas. Sempat nggak sempat harus dibalas.'

"Aku selalu bekerja keras dengan cara menyontek ketika ulangan harian tetapi nilaiku tetap saja jelek," sahut Tsuchida murung seraya melirik Koganei yang langsung melotot sadis padanya.

"Siapa yang kau conteki? Menyontek pun harus pilih-pilih Tsuchida-kun," canda Araki disambut gelak tawa seisi kelas. Koganei ngamuk-ngamuk menyalahkan Tsuchida. "Ini gara-gara kau _image_-ku runtuh_, _aku jadi kelihatan tidak keren kan di depan Araki-Sensei!"

"Sudah, tenang semuanya," celetuk ketua kelas mengingatkan. "Minna-san, selamat menikmati makan siang kalian." Ditutup dengan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat siswa laki-laki mimisan.

Di bangku nomor tiga dari depan, ada laki-laki berambut hitam berkaca mata yang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum, sang ketua kelas Hyuuga Junpei. Sepanjang pelajaran si ketua kelas ini selalu memperhatikan gurunya, bagaimana Araki berbicara, menjelaskan satu demi satu hal secara terperinci kepada siswa-siswanya. Guru yang cantik, tidak heran semua orang mengaguminya, batin Hyuuga. Kiyoshi yang duduk di sebelahnya menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dihadapan Hyuuga, untuk membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya yang dibalas decihan dari si pria berkaca mata. _'Tutup mulut.'_

Hyuuga cepat-cepat berlari keluar kelas dan membantu membawakan buku-buku tebal tersebut ke ruangan si guru cantik. Kiyoshi geleng-geleng kepala di tempatnya.

Araki mengangguk. "Terimakasih Hyuuga_-_kun."

"Bukan masalah besar," balas Hyuuga sambil menaruh buku milik si sensei di mejanya. "Aku ingin melihat Araki_-_Sensei berlatih kendo, bolehkah?"

"Sebetulnya aku agak risih kalau sedang berbicara di luar KBM muridku harus memanggil Sensei. Kau bisa memanggilku Araki-san saja, entah kenapa panggilan Sensei membuatku merasa tua."

"Ak-aku merasa sungkan." Hyuuga menggaruk pipinya.

"Semua muridku kalau berada di luar KBM memanggilku begitu, sebenarnya karena aku yang memintanya supaya jangan terlalu kaku denganku."

"He, baiklah. Bagaimana Araki-san? Aku boleh menontonmu melatih kendo?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kenapa hanya menonton? Ikut ekskulnya saja, kebetulan aku yang bertugas menangani kegiatan itu."

"Aku tidak begitu mahir menggunakan pedang."

"Tapi sayangnya hari ini tidak ada kegiatan kendo. Lusa, kalau begitu, kau boleh menontonnya kalau kau mau."

Hyuuga mengangguk tenang mengiyakan, dalam hati berteriak-teriak kesenangan.

* * *

><p>Sesosok gadis tomboy berpakaian seragam Seirin Girls' School berdiri di sebelah gerbang pintu masuk sekolah Seirin Boys'' School. Sepeda mini model cowok warna putih duduk manis di samping si gadis yang menunggu dengan wajah ditekuk. Telat 20 menit.<p>

Biasanya kalau bukan Hyuuga yang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah putri tersebut, maka Riko lah yang menungguinya. Tergantung siapa dulu yang lebih cepat pulang. Lagipula sekolah mereka hanya terpisahkan beberapa meter, dibatasi convention centre, Seirin Hospital dan baseball stadium. Mereka akan pulang berdua mengendarai sepeda karena rumah mereka yang searah.

Hyuuga dan Riko berteman sejak masih dalam kandungan. Itu terjadi karena Hyuuga dan Riko bertetangga, selain seumuran kedua orang tua mereka juga berteman, dari mulai sama-sama pergi ke senam Ibu hamil bareng juga karena kedua Ayah mereka yang sering memeriksakan kandungan istri-istrinya di rumah sakit yang sama. Hyuuga dan Riko selalu pulang bersama dari mulai taman kanak-kanak hingga saat ini SMA, tidak peduli jika mereka beda sekolah. Kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang tidak memungkinkan keduanya pulang bersama, mainnya anak laki-laki atau huntingnya anak perempuan misalnya. Dan ini sudah telat 20 menit dari waktu batas menunggu. Riko jadi kesal sendiri, kakinya menghentak bumi. Berpikir dengan begitu akan terjadi gempa dan Hyuuga menggelinding kemari, bawah kakinya dan ia akan menginjaknya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan potongan rambut hitam belah tengah tersenyum menggodanya. "Halo manis."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dirinya digoda oleh anak laki-laki yang memang kekurangan pemandangan murid perempuan di sekolah yang hanya khusus diperuntukkan bagi laki-laki. Tidak heran juga, terkadang dirinya juga sering menertawakan Hyuuga yang menunggunya di depan gerbang dengan latar cekikikan geli teman-temannya.

"Hey, pacarnya Hyuuga. Sedang menunggu Hyuuga ya? Itu orangnya lagi menuju kemari." Ini nih yang paling membuat Riko sebal, jika sedang menunggu lalu diejek pacarnya Hyuuga. Orang-orang sok tahu. Entah sejak kapan dia menyandang title pacarnya Hyuuga, sedangkan Hyuuga sendiri diberi julukan pacarnya Riko. Padahal itu hanya kabar burung yang tidak jelas juntrungannya.

Riko hanya mendelik sadis pada mata-mata yang meliriknya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"LAMA SEKALI KAU, BARUSAN BUANG AIR BESAR YA!"

NGIING.

Slow motion mendadak. Hyuuga memerah. Riko ini memang tidak tahu situasi ya? Lihat saja, manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya langsung berhenti hanya demi menertawakannya.

"Sstt, lihat kau membuat malu lagi," Hyuuga cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah Riko yang menekuk wajah. Sepeda merah kebanggaannya dituntun di samping Hyuuga. Sekarang tanggal berapa ya? Pasti Riko memasuki siklus bulanannya.

Riko mulai mengatur emosinya. "Kau telat dua puluh menit. Tidak tahu apa, kalau menunggumu di gerbang rasanya telingaku mau gosong saking panasnya." Omongan Riko memang pedas, sepedas cabai merah di kebun belakang Ibunya.

'Itu hal yang paling sering kualami jika menunggumu,' batin Hyuuga.

Hyuuga membungkuk di samping Riko. "Maaf, aku baru saja mencari data tentang kendo di perpustakaan."

Wajah Riko mendekat tepat di depan wajah Hyuuga, salah satu alisnya dinaikkan. "Ada yang aneh. Sejak kapan kau suka kendo? Aku baru tahu."

Hyuuga memerah gugup. "Se-Sebetulnya aku m-menyukai seseorang." Dia siap diposisinya, mengayuh sepeda meninggalkan Riko di belakangnya.

Mata Riko membulat penuh keingintahuan. Cepat-cepat dia menyusul Hyuuga, menyejajarinya di sepanjang jalan yang memang dikhususkan bagi pengendara sepeda. "Eeeeh? Siapa? Siapa orangnya?"

"Namanya Araki Masako. Cantik, tinggi, putih, langsing, berambut panjang lurus, mahir bela diri kendo, _well_ dia instrukturnya. Yang jelas tipe wanita idamanku lah."

Riko menginterupsi. "Mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya dia dewi sekali."

TIN. TIN.

Hyuuga menoleh ketika sebuah _Kawasaki 600 Endure_ berlalu melewati keduanya, kaca helm full face dibuka, menampilkan satu kedipan lucu dari orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. "Itu dia." Hyuuga menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja mengklakson mereka berdua.

Riko menepukkaan kedua telapak tangannya cepat. "Aahh… kalau yang itu tidak akan mungkin!"

Cepat-cepat ditolehkan wajahnya. "Kenapa tidak mungkin?!"

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya. Dia terlalu.." ngambang.

Hyuuga mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kurang cantik?"

"Bukan, dia terlalu keren untukmu yang seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang seperti ini?" Hyuuga ngerem mendadak, memberi gesture menunjuk seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyuuga. "Kasihan sekali ya, dia jadi korbanmu."

"Sial kau Riko. Maksudmu apa hah!" Riko tertawa seraya mempercepat kayuhannya meninggalkan Hyuuga di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan dari kompleks perumahan ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu kira-kira lima belas menit dengan sepeda. Melewati serangkaian kompleks pertokoan dan berbagai tempat umum lainnya. Pepohonan hampir punah karena semua jalan di tempat ini memang sudah terisi dengan bangunan. Tapi tempat yang paling disukai mereka berdua adalah jembatan gantung, karena hanya dengan itu mereka bisa sedikit menikmati pemandangan alam, sungai dan batuan.<p>

"Aku duluan ya?" Riko berlalu sambil menjitak kepala Hyuuga, memasuki gerbang Seirin Girls' School.

"Orh." Dia melambai pelan pada punggung mungil Riko, jelas Riko tidak melihatnya.

Gadis-gadis di lantai dua memandangnya sambil cekikikan. Hyuuga memperhatikan seluruh penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, takut-takut penampilannya ada yang salah dan membuatnya jadi objek tertawaan siswi-siswi cantik tersebut.

Hyuuga kembali mengayuh sepedanya acuh menuju sekolahnya tercinta.

Sebetulnya kompleks perumahan dimana Hyuuga dan Riko tinggal itu bisa dilalui dari arah mana saja. Seirin Girls' School berada di sebelah utara dari Seirin Boys' School, tetapi biasanya mereka memang berangkat dari arah utara, sehingga yang pertama kali dilewati adalah sekolahnya Riko, berbeda jika pulang sekolah dimana tergantung siapa dulu yang pulang lebih cepat, dialah yang harus menunggu. Oleh karena itu jalan pulang menyesuaikan, tidak peduli meskipun jalan dari Seirin Boys' School lebih jauh dari kompleks perumahan mereka.

Hyuuga memarkir sepeda mininya kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan Araki yang memang tempat parkir motor berada di sebelah kanan persis tempat parkir sepeda, hanya dipisah oleh kumpulan pohon berbatang lebar. Hyuuga mengusap kedua tangannya yang saling bergenggaman gugup. "Ohayou, Araki-Sensei."

Araki menoleh. "Ohayou, Hyuuga-kun." Senyum guru tersebut lebar setelah melepas helm dan menyampirkannya di salah satu spion motor.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing yang kebetulan searah karena Araki langsung menuju ke ruang kelas tempatnya mengajar. "Hari ini aku tidak mengisi kelasmu ya?"

Araki berbisik. "Wah, sayang. Padahal kelasmu favoritku. Soalnya, anak-anak di kelasmu lucu-lucu. Hehe.."

Hyuuga menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersenyum canggung. "Haha. Iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong Hyuuga-kun, pacarmu cantik sekali. Kalian berdua sangat cocok, yang satu tampan yang satu cantik," puji Araki yang tentunya ditujukan kepada Hyuuga dan teman masa kecil, tetangga, apalah itu Hyuuga menyebut Riko.

Hyuuga melongo. "Ha?"

"Iya, gadis rambut cokelat kemarin itu, pacarmu kan?"

"Eh, Bukan! Bukan. Bukan." Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan memberikan gesture tangan menolak tuduhan.

"Iya pun tidak apa-apa, kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi nantinya," katanya tanpa maksud menggoda.

Hyuuga megap-megap gugup.

"Dia hanya teman, eh tetangga. A-Ano, kami memang dari kecil berteman karena kami bertetangga. Ha. Hahaha." Dia tertawa paksa.

"Sayang sekali, menurutku kalian berdua sangat cocok jika berpacaran."

Cocok.

"Itu hanya perasaan Araki-san saja, tidak ada yang menyebut kami berdua berpacaran. Hahaha." Hyuuga melirik Araki dari ujung matanya.

"Eh? Masa? Padahal kalian benar-benar cocok."

Benar-benar cocok.

Hyuuga memegangi dadanya yang nyeri sebelah. _'Kupikir aku lebih cocok denganmu Araki-san.'_

"Jaa. Aku duluan, aku mengajar di kelas ini. Sampai nanti Hyuuga-kun." Araki berhenti di sebuah kelas yang tepat berada di sebelah kelas Hyuuga. Dia tersenyum hingga matanya hanya berbentuk garis lengkung bulan sabit. "Ah, i-iya."

Izuki melongokkan kepala dari jendela ruang kelas. "Wah, kau ternyata diam-diam selingkuh dengan Araki-Sensei ya? Akan kulaporkan pada pacarmu itu, siapa namanya? Nori? Riri?"

"Ah! Riko-chan benar?"

Izuki berakhir dengan memar di hidung akibat lemparan tas Hyuuga yang mendarat dengan sempurna di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Rumah Hyuuga tepat berada di sebelah rumah Riko, bahkan pagar rumah mereka menyatu. Ayah Hyuuga membuka tempat cukur, sedangkan Aida Kagetora memiliki gymnasium, kedua hal tersebut sama-sama menyatu dengan rumah mereka, jadi Riko tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke salon untuk memotong rambut dan Hyuuga tidak perlu malas melatih fisik karena ada tempat latihan di dekat rumahnya.<p>

"Aku masih ingat kali pertama kau menghancurkan rambutku." Riko memandangi lekat-lekat kaca di depannya, memperhatikan setiap detail rambutnya yang baru saja dipotong seleher. Sebenarnya dia menginginkan rambut yang panjangnya hanya sampai telinga tetapi Hyuuga menolaknya dengan alasan dirinya perempuan maka berpenampilanlah seperti perempuan.

"Tidak buruk, kemampuanmu semakin hari semakin meningkat hampir menyamai level Jii-san." komentarnya pada hasil cukuran Hyuuga.

Ayah Hyuuga pintar mencukur dan mengajarkan keahliannya pada Hyuuga. Riko adalah satu-satunya pelanggan setia yang dimiliki Hyuuga. _Well_, sebenarnya Riko satu-satunya orang yang rela rambutnya dicukur olehnya.

Pertama kali Hyuuga mencukur rambut tidak ada yang berani rambutnya digunakan sebagi kelinci percobaan dan karena itulah Riko iseng-iseng menawarkan diri, tapi hasil cukuran pertama seorang amatir memang buruk sekali. Ketika itu hasil potongan Hyuuga meninggalkan duka mendalam berhari-hari bagi Riko. Potongannya asimetris, sisi sebelah kanan lebih panjang daripada sisi sebelah kiri, akibatnya banyak rambut yang mencuat tidak beraturan. Ada pitak yang memang berukuran kecil tapi tetap saja mengganggu penampilan rambutnya. Riko bahkan tidak memiliki poni yang kala itu dicukur habis oleh Hyuuga. _'Lihat, kau tidak perlu memakai hairpin lagi untuk menjepit ponimu,'_ katanya menghibur Riko yang menangis ketika membuka mata dan melihat poninya buntung. Perkataan yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Melihat kaca depan rumahnya, dia menangis. Melihat cermin di dalam kamarnya, Riko menangis. Ketika menyisir rambut dia menangis, ketika hendak memasangkan _hairpin_ di poninya dia kembali menangis menyadari dia sudah tidak punya poni. Ujung-ujungnya Riko harus memakai kain bandana segitiga yang besar –mirip orang ketika mau bersih-bersih, karena sekolah melarang menggunakan topi ketika di ruang kelas. Dirinya berakhir ditertawakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk beberapa hari. Itu adalah pengalaman paling buruk yang berurusan dengan rambutnya sepanjang dia hidup.

"Aku punya dua nomor PR yang tidak bisa kukerjakan. Habisnya pekerjaanku di dewan sekolah membuatku sering ketinggalan pelajaran, aku jadi tidak paham sama sekali pelajaran di kelas. Kau mau membantuku kan, Hyuuga-kun." Riko menyeringai membuat pertanyaannya terdengar seperti perintah yang wajib dilaksanakan, membuat Hyuuga mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Araki-san?" Riko menyeletuk tiba-tiba.

Hyuuga berhenti menulis. Mendadak soal di depannya berubah menjadi sulit dikerjakan, dia menghela napas. "Begitulah. Besok aku akan melihatnya berlatih kendo."

"Wah kau pasti senang sekali. Paling tidak ada kemajuan." Riko tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai. Ini." Hyuuga menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis bersampul beruang cokelat kepada Riko. Pertama melihat sampulnya Hyuuga menggerutu betapa kekanakannya selera Riko.

"Yatta! Untung pelajaran kita sama, beruntungnya aku. Riko menyelonjorkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana, terasa benar capeknya. "Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan materi ini."

Hyuuga berdehem. "Hum.. Riko, bagaimaan tanggapanmu mengenai orang-orang yang menyangka kita ber-berpacaran?" Hyuuga mengutuk kegugupannya, _well_ siapa yang tidak canggung ketika bertanya hal sepersonal ini, meskipun itu dengan sahabatmu yang sedari kecil bersamamu.

"Eeeh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Riko menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Hyuuga mengusap tengkuknya, merasa aneh sendiri dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

Riko mengangguk. "Aku merasa aneh saja, karena sejak kita memang berangkat bersama kita tidak pernah membahas satupun masalah mengenai ini."

"Jujur saja aku –takut ada kesalahpahaman." Ada yang menyangkut di tenggorokan, seperti duri ikan.

"Sebetulnya aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka, aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh. Kenapa aku harus peduli kalau gossip tentang kita tidak benar. Bertahun-tahun seperti ini membuatku terbiasa. Hahaha."

"Terbiasa dengan gelar pacar Hyuuga maksudmu?" tanya Hyuuga frontal.

Riko terdiam, mulutnya membuka tutup. "Hmp, bicaramu blak-blakan sekali."

"Riko, kurasa mulai sekarang kita jalan sendiri-sendiri. Berangkat dan pulang sendiri." Hyuuga berkata cepat.

"H-Hah?"

"Hampir semua orang di sekolahku curiga kalau kita –berpacaran. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kalau hanya teman-temanku saja yang mengolok-olokku seperti itu, tapi Araki-Sensei juga ikut-ikutan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang kusuka mengira aku sudah mempunyai pacar."

Riko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mafhum. "O-oh. Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Hmm, mulai besok, kita tidak usah bertemu sesering ini." Hyuuga bahkan tidak berani menatap kedua bola mata Riko.

"Kalau begitu… Kita akan jarang bertemu nantinya."

Hening yang panjang.

"Maaf ya Riko."

"Tenang saja Hyuuga Junpei, aku tahu kau pasti cepat atau lambat akan memiliki pendamping, aku juga nantinya begitu."

"Kau memang orang yang paling bisa kuandalkan." Hyuuga mengusap kepala Riko kali ini ada kesungkanan di dalamnya.

Riko mendecih aneh sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Sepertinya sudah malam, aku pulang dulu. Jaa." Dia bercermin tergesa memastikan rambut untuk yang terakhir kali kemudian menenteng bukunya meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Riko pergi meninggalkan Hyuuga bersama tumpukan rambut hasil cukurannya yang belum sempat disapu.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga mengayuh sepedanya, kali ini sendirian. Tidak ada Riko yang biasanya pagi-pagi mendobrak pintu kamarnya –hingga dia harus mengganti engsel pintu berkali-kali, membangunkannya atau menyiramnya dengan air kamar mandi. Atau kalau dirinya sedang beruntung –bangun pagi dia akan menunggu Riko berdandan, tapi hari ini tidak ada orang yang ditunggunya di depan rumah.<p>

Tadi pagi Hyuuga hampir saja menendang gerbang kediaman Riko saking lamanya dia menunggu di depan rumah bercat biru tersebut sebelum dia ingat bahwa yang menyuruhnya berangkat terpisah itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Rasanya aneh, karena sudah dari kecil mereka berangkat bersama tiba-tiba berangkat sendiri. Rasanya seperti ketika mereka berdua sedang bertangkar

Bunyi kayuhan sepeda menyejajari Hyuuga, dia menoleh malas mendapati teman sekelasnya berada di sebelahnya. "Mana pacarmu?" Benar-benar bukan orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

"Siapa? Jangan ngarang." Hyuuga mempercepat kayuhannya, berharap Izuki berhenti menyejajarinya dan paham bahwa Hyuuga sedang malas diledek olehnya.

"Riko. Aida Riko tetangga rumahmu, tetangga sekolah kita, wakil presiden sekolah, kelas-"

"Dia bukan pacarku, dengar? Jangan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak, yang tidak mengenakan untuk didengar, bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar dan malah jadi fitnah? Kau mau bertanggung jawab hah?"

"Jadi, kemana pacarmu itu?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Izuki mengatakan hal itu.

"KUBILANG RIKO ITU BUKAN PACARKU!"

Angin berhembus tepat di depan gerbang Seirin Girls' School.

"Jangan berteriak begitu kerasnya, ini di depan sekolahh pacarmu, bagaimana kalau dia mendengar?" Izuki berbisik, sebelah tangannya membuat gesture menutup sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Meladeni percuma, mengelak juga sama saja.

"Kau memang pintar membuat orang menaikkan nada bicaranya ya?" Hyuuga mendengus.

"Yah, semua orang juga tahu kalau kalian pacaran. Tidak usah sok-sok backstreet di belakang kami."

Hyuuga meniup-niup poninya, kesal. "Siapa yang backstreet, dasar bolot!"

"Kasihan dia hanya diberi harapan tidak jelas olehmu. Gadis itu membutuhkan status yang jelas. Jangan seenaknya menggantung perasaan wanita."

Hyuuga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meninggalkan Izuki.

Maaf saja ya, mendengarkan ocehan Izuki selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing, jalan terbaik adalah meninggalkannya berbicara sendiri di pinggir jalan.

* * *

><p>Kursi di dojo mendadak berubah menjadi panas. Hyuuga menggosok pantatnya yang terasa terbakar.<p>

"Ha!"

Bunyi benturan shinai dengan shinai saling bersahutan di area dojo. Hyuuga hanya duduk diam memperhatikan bagaimana guru cantiknya memamerkan keahliannya menggunakan shinai.

Semenjak dia datang dengan Araki, semua mata laki-laki disana memandangnya dengan pancaran sinar laser. Seperti mengatakan, _'Jauh-jauh dari Sensei kami.'_ Atau _'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Sensei kami.'_ Hyuuga meneguk ludahnya paksa, memfokuskan diri melihat pergerakan Araki daripada meladeni mata-mata mengerikan di sekitarnya.

Shinai keduanya mendatar kemudian membentuk huruf X dalam posisi itu mereka berjalan memutar dan Araki merangsek maju mengayunkannya cepat-cepat menuju bagian kepala, ditangkis dengan gerakan kilat, shinai kembali bertemu dalam posisi vertikal, kaki keduanya bergerak mundur sebelum kembali terlibat saling sergap serentak mengincar area perut masing-masing dan menarik shinainya sama cepatnya. Shinai vertikal, membentuk huruf X dan kembali mendatar.

Si lawan mengayunkan shinai cepat hendak menyerang menuju kepala Araki yang langsung ditebas oleh Araki yang memang sejak tadi mengincar pergelangan tangannya, Araki bergerak maju dan lawannya merangsek mundur, terdesak oleh shinainya. Satu gerakan agresif, shinai lawan terlempar, semua bertepuk tangan untuk Araki. Hyuuga sampai berdiri dari duduknya sebelum manusia-manusia di sana meliriknya sengit, dia berdehem kaku, duduk lagi.

"Araki-san sangat hebat. Aku kagum loh dengan permainan shinainya," puji Hyuuga.

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Um, mungkin karena dari kecil selalu dipegangi pedang. _Well_, Ayahku seorang kendoka juga." Dia sedang menata hakama, semua anggotanya sudah pulang.

"Eeh? Pantas saja, seperti sudah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan pedang."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat motor Araki-san?" Hyuuga celingak-celinguk mencari penampakan motor sport kesayangan guru cantiknya.

"Ah, masuk bengkel sekitar tiga atau lima hari."

"Kenapa tidak memboncengku saja? Ya, uh memang tidak ada tempat duduknya. Tapi di belakang ada pijakan kakinya jadi um, bagaimana?" Pelipis kiri digaruk, gugup.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menumpang sepedamu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, tapi maaf mungkin akan tidak nyaman karena berdiri."

"Aku tidak pernah meributkan bantuan."

"Kalau begitu, silakan naik."

"Wah, terima kasih Hyuuga-kun." Araki berdiri di belakang Hyuuga, memegang kedua pinggang Hyuuga yang terlonjak tegang. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ya."

Hyuuga jejingkrakan dalam hati.

Dia pulang melompati sofa ruang tamu hingga Ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi terlonjak geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulahnya, memukul dinding dan berteriak _'Banzai'_ sambil melenggang menuju kamarnya. Hyuuga mengambil ponselnya hendak menelepon Riko berbagi kebahagiannya sebelum dia sadar dan melempar ponsel ke atas kasur. Ponsel memantul menabrak dinding sebelum kemudian jatuh membentur lantai hingga casing terlepas menjadi tiga bagian. Hyuuga merutuk kesal.

* * *

><p>Bel sekolah berbunyi, Hyuuga langsung lari menuju parkiran mengambil sepeda dan mengayuhnya menuju gerbang Seirin Girls' School. Dia berdiri didampingi sepedanya di samping gerbang menunggu seorang gadis pulang.<p>

Seorang gadis mendekatinya, rambutnya panjang diikat ekor kuda. Mengenakan sweater hijau menutupi seragam sekolah. Tampaknya menunggu jemputan. "Ara~ Hyuuga-kun?"

Hyuuga mengangguk canggung.

"Mencari Riko-chan?" tanyanya.

Dia tersenyum paksa, menggenggam tali ranselnya. "Iya. Dimana dia?"

"Riko-chan baru saja pulang, memangnya kau tidak berpapasan dengannya?" Si gadis menggaruk dagunya."Hm. Aneh sekali, aku pikir dia menunggu di sekolahmu seperti biasanya."

"Ah, tapi aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihat kalian bersama. Apa sedang ada masalah?" Dia kembali bertanya tetapi wajahnya tidak menatap Hyuuga, cenderung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-ano.."

"Tapi Riko-chan juga aneh sekali selalu murung kalau ditanya juga jawabannya sambil marah-marah." Si gadis mengetuk kepalanya dengan jari. Mencari-cari dugaan. Ekor kudanya bergerak-gerak lucu. "Pasti kalian bertengkar kan?" Tuduhnya ringan mulut.

"E-etto.."

Telunjuk si gadis bergoyang-goyang di depan hidung Hyuuga, kepalanya ikut menggeleng. "Tidak boleh Hyuuga-kun. Jangan sering bertengka, itu tidak baik. Apalagi kalian kan sahabat dari kecil. Mencari sahabat dekat itu tidak mudah loh, Riko-chan kan baik, dan manis pula. Apa tidak sayang, seharusnya kalian pacaran saja. Hyuuga-kun, kupikir Riko-chan men-"

"Ano-san!" Hyuuga menyerobot tidak sabar. Wajahnya tampak ngos-ngosan merah.

"Ya, Hyuuga-kun?" Si gadis menoleh pelan, Hyuuga bersorak akhirnya mendapat perhatian si gadis kereta api.

"Apa kau tahu lewat mana dia pulang?"

"Sepertinya lewat depan sekolahmu. Aku pikir di-"

Sebelum si gadis selesai bicara, Hyuuga buru-buru berbalik, gadis tersebut berkedip lucu. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada seorang teman di sekolahnya yang selalu nyerocos bak petasan jika berbicara dengan dirinya.

Izuki bersin ditempat.

Hyuuga melihat Araki di depan gerbang, dia menghentikan sepeda tepat di hadapannya mendadak batal mengejar Riko. "Araki-san? Mau kuantar lagi?" tawarnya penuh modus.

Araki menggeleng perlahan, gayanya patah-patah. "Ah, tidak perlu Hyuuga-kun, aku akan dijemput."

Dia membungkuk merasa bersalah menolak bantuan muridnya. Cahaya silau memantul dari rantai perak yang selalu disembunyikannya di dalam kemeja, Hyuuga bahkan harus menyipitkan mata –tunggu, mendadak dirinya merasakan firasat buruk.

Suara Araki memecahkan pikiran-pikirannya. "Itu dia, penjemputnya."

Araki melambai pada sebuah mobil sedan perak yang tentu saja langsung berhenti di hadapan mereka berdua, Hyuuga merasa ingin menyembunyikan sepeda kekanakannya. Si pengendara turun berpakaian ala kantoran rapi klimis mengilap, matanya sipit namun tetap ganteng. Pria itu langsung disambut Araki dengan pelukan hangat. "Liu Wei, kenalkan dia ini salah satu muridku. Hyuuga-kun, dia adalah tunanganku." Hyuuga diam, kakinya terserap tanah.

Lie Wei tersenyum. "Aku rasa kau hanya mempunyai muridmu sebagai teman." Dia mengusap-usap kepala Araki yang langsung dibalas tepisan tangan dari yang diusap. Walaupun begitu dia tidak bisa begitu saja menghilangkan gelenyar kemerahan yang menjalar sepanjang tulang pipinya. Mengakibatkan guru cantik tanpa blush-on itu merona malu. "Jangan meledekku!"

Hatinya patah, kalau hatinya kayu mungkin akan berbunyi 'Krak. Krak.' Seperti patung Hyuuga membatu, seperti pajangan dia membeku, bedanya patung dan pajangan lebih menarik dari dirinya. Dia mundur sampai menabrak pagar beton di belakangnya, sepedanya hampir jatuh. Sebelum suara jatuh sepeda cupunya mengacaukan acara dua orang yang sedang di mabuk asmara, dia menangkapnya kilat. Tolong jangan nangis, katanya kuat.

Ada orang lewat berkata 'Jika ada dua orang pacaran yang ketiga adalah setan.' Dia tolah-toleh menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tambah remuk hati jadinya.

Pria yang bernama Liu Wei itu membukakan pintu mobil bagi wanita secantik dewi, Araki yang mengalihkan wajah gugup menanggapinya. Kaca mobil dibuka, sang guru melambaikan tangannya pada Hyuuga yang masih berdiri bergaya patung selamat tinggal, sepeda di sampingnya. "Aku duluan Hyuuga-kun. Hati-hati di jalan!" Kaca mobil tidak tembus pandang itu tertutup, padahal Hyuuga belum balas melambai. Akhirnya dia hanya dadah-dadah pilu pada pantat mobil sedan.

Hari ini dia ingin menangis di dada Riko.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari ini Hyuuga berpikir.<p>

Paska kejadian di hari itu dirinya malah galau berkepanjangan, bukan karena Araki yang telah bertunangan tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri yang mempertanyakan apa yang benar-benar menjadi kebutuhannya dan juga –yang benar-benar ada dalam pikirannya, mengganggunya beberapa hari ini. Menyebabkan dia kesulitan makan, mandi, belajar dan melakukan aktivitas kecil lainnya –tidak berkedip memandangi fotonya dan menahan napas melihat kontaknya.

Dia rindu pada Riko yang telah menjauhinya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Keberadaan Riko ibarat ekor jika dirinya adalah binatang berkaki empat.

Berlari ke Riko setelah keluar dari bayangan Araki bukanlah hal yang benar bagi seorang pria walaupun saat itu dia benar-benar ingin berlari ke arah Riko yang paling tidak dia tahu bahwa Riko adalah sahabatnya yang paling bisa diandalkan, maka Hyuuga benar-benar mencoba berpikir jernih selama beberapa hari, tahu-tahu hampir dua minggu telah berlalu. Lagipula sering melamun membuat Riko mudah masuk ke pikirannya. Hyuuga sadar dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"…"

Hyuuga menggenggam kabel telepon erat-erat. Bunyi deheman dari seberang. "Hyuuga Junpei?" _Great_, sekarang dia takut bernapas di telepon.

Sudah jelas bagaimana Riko bisa mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya walau Hyuuga menggunakan telepon rumah. Mana mungkin Ayah dan Ibunya akan berlaku seperti ini di telepon. Hyuuga bangun dari lamunan gara-gara suara di seberang.

"Ah, ya Riko, kau sehat?" Aneh. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Riko setelah lama tidak mendengar suara Hyuuga akhir-akhir ini.

Riko manggut-manggut. "Uh? Hm."

"Riko."

"Ya?"

"Kau sehat kan?"

"Kenapa menanyakan hal yang sama dua kali? Apa kau menelponku hanya untuk ini?" Terdengar dengusan kecil.

"Orh." Hyuuga bingung mulai darimana.

"Araki-san bagaimana?"

"Bisa kau keluar sebentar Riko?"

Hyuuga berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah. Di dinding yang memisahkan antara rumahnya dan rumah Riko. Bunyi gerbang terbuka, Hyuuga melambai kikuk pada sosok gadis yang keluar dengan piyama tidur bergambar beruang. "Hei."

"Aneh sekali, ada masalah apa denganmu?"

Hyuuga menggaruk kepalanya. "Beberapa hari ini aku berpikir, _well_ setelah mengetahui bahwa Araki-san telah mempunyai seorang tunangan tampan bermata sipit dan kelihatannya sayang sekali dengannya, oh aku berbicara tidak penting, maaf. Yah, aku telah menjernihkan pikiranku, um mencoba berpikir jernih dalam waktu beberapa hari ini. Riko.."

"Sebenarnya kau berbicara apa kenapa berbelit-belit begitu?" Riko menghentakkan kakinya tidak sabar.

"Uh, mungkin karena hormon pria, baiklah dimana ada seorang wanita cantik diperebutkan seorang laki-laki pasti tertantang untuk mendapatkannya. Jadi, maksudku.."

"Araki-san sudah mempunyai tunangan? Lalu kau bagaimana? Sudah mengatakan perasaanmu pada Araki-san?" Riko tampak bosan.

"Belum."

"Katakan padanya walaupun dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Mereka belum menjadi pasangan yang sah lagipula."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau lagi berpikir tentang Araki-san, jadi aku ingin mengatakan um.. Riko."

Riko menguap.

"Riko maaf, aku sudah bertingkah kekanakkan dengan meminta hubungan –um berjauhan. Aku menyesal, benar-benar menyesal." Hyuuga menunduk dalam perkataannya bahkan tidak beraturan, Riko bisa melihat garis rambutnya dalam gelap. Dia menepuk puncak kepala Hyuuga yang tertunduk.

"Hm, kita kan teman."

"Kupikir aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Araki-san."

"Jadi kali ini siapa? Siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau sukai selain Araki-san? Kau salah sasaran? Hm, seperti biasa ya teman kecilku yang satu ini. Hahaha.." Hyuuga mendengar tawa yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu terasa aneh.

"Riko."

Riko menyerobot kesal, tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Apa! Jangan berkali-kali memanggil namaku dengan nada seperti itu."

Hyuuga mencium pipi kiri Riko.

Riko membatu di tempat, kedua tangannya tidak lagi berada di pinggangnya melainkan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya, wajahnya terkejut. "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku bicara tadi." Hyuuga mengusap tengkuknya.

Riko tersadar. "Ap-ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

Hyuuga mengacak rambut cokelat Riko, ada tremor di tangannya. "Bangunlah pagi, aku tidak mau kau terlambat. O-oh, dan kau –kau tidak usah membawa sepeda besok. Anggap saja aku –aku mentraktirmu memboncengku."

"Riko."

"Uh?"

"Aku masuk dulu ke dalam rumah. Selamat malam, Riko."

Riko masih berada di posisinya.

Hyuuga berjalan mundur menuju ke dalam gerbang rumahnya dengan gugup. Kakinya terjegal tong sampah drum dan menimbulkan bunyi pengang di telinga menggema di jalan depan rumah mereka yang beranjak sunyi. "Ha. Haha. Kapan tong sampah ini berada di sini ya, aku tidak melihatnya ahahaha, ini pasti ulah Tou-san." Hyuuga menepis hal memalukan tersebut dengan tawa garingnya.

Riko tertawa melihat kecerobohan Hyuuga. "Hyuuga –tidurlah yang nyenyak," katanya tersipu.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah berkali-kali Hyuuga dan dirinya berpisah di depan Seirin Girls' School. Karena sekolah Hyuuga memang lebih jauh dari sekolah Riko dan dari kompleks rumah mereka.<p>

Tetapi rasanya kali ini berbeda.

Hyuuga bahkan tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan kikikan geli dari seluruh siswi Seirin Girls' School. Hyuuga mengacak-acak rambut cokelat pendek Riko, membuat si pemilik rambut memerah malu.

Dan ini pertama kalinya semenjak Riko bisa mengendarai sepeda dirinya dibonceng Hyuuga, bonceng di depan. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya mencengkeram erat-erat baju seragam bagian depan Hyuuga, wajah Riko memerah sepanjang jalan karena wajahnya tersembunyi di dada Hyuuga, dirinya bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung lelaki tersebut berdetak cepat entah karena gugup atau karena mengayuh sepeda mempercepat kerja detak jantungnya. Riko tidak peduli jika seragam Hyuuga akan berubah kusut nantinya di bagian dada. Dia terlalu tidak punya muka untuk menatap ke depan. Selain itu, salah satu tangan Hyuuga yang bebas dari kemudi sepeda memegangi kepalanya erat-erat. Keduanya sama-sama memerah dengan posisi tersebut. Meskipun begitu dalam hati Riko senang sekali.

"Belajar yang rajin ya. Hari ini aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah, akan kuusahakan aku yang lebih dulu datang, jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu lama." Hyuuga mencium dahi Riko yang terpapar karena dua _hairpin_ menjepit poninya. Kontan jeritan para gadis makin membahana. Mereka bahagia karena akhirnya wakil presiden sekolah mereka dapat dipastikan sudah lepas dari masa-masa lajangnya, tidak masalah selama mereka tahu siapa yang sudah dengan lancangnya merebut perhatian si wakil presiden, Hyuuga Junpei, anak sekolah tetangga, anak tetangganya, teman masa kecilnya, kapten tim basket dan jabatan terakhir –pacarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>


End file.
